Demon Manners
by serenity-angel92
Summary: Kagome is a princess she turns 15. Now she needs a protector. Inuyasha had been sent to kill her who will protect her from being protected by Inuyasha? AU. Inu.Kag, Mir.San.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Manners**

**_Serenity-angel92: Hey! This is my 9th pop up in head story. I'm getting frustrated. But I felt this one might be good because it's Kagome as a Princess and Inuyasha is a…you'll have to find out yourself!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: Always be Polite.**

Mother had always taught me to be polite to demons and priestesses. I mean I'm always polite but demon and priestesses, well I had to be particularly polite to them.

I was sitting on my bed at night at around 8 pm studying demons…and of course how to be polite to them. I'm always locked up in the largest room in the castle, to tell the truth, I've _never_ been out of the castle before. Not one tiny step out. Father wouldn't let me. Mother was carefree but father wasn't.

Demon etiquette wasn't the only things- I had lessons everyday.

Music at 7 am, writing perfectly at 8, self defense training at 9, dancing at 11 following by lunch at 12. Then manners. This went for 3 hours straight!

Ok but that was only Monday to Friday. Luckily on Saturday and Sunday I was free. But wasn't ever allowed outside the castle's gates.

"Oh, I wish my Prince Charming would just come and take me out of this hell!" Kagome (I) signed in defeat. Then I read out loud:

"Always be polite. _Duh!_ Especially to your elders. The principle that what always matters though is, 'Always be polite to demons and priestesses.' _Sigh…_" I fell backwards on my king sized bed. I grabbed a pink pillow and hugged it tight.

"Mother why put me though all this shit…I mean work." I said to no mother though. A rhetorical question.

* * *

Mother is tall, But only two inches taller than I am, she is slender and impressive when she wants to be. Usually at her meeting and crap. Her hair is midnight blue/ brown colour. Just like mine but her is shorter and mine's is long.

She always had to wear something royalty even is she didn't want too. Sleep, after an afternoon bath, watching TV and just lying in her room. My mother and I were very much the same. We liked the same things together. Like candy (strawberry flavored.), music (piano), reading and adventure. Mom use to be a normal villager until my father came. He saw something in her which was different. He said that my mother just wasn't suppose to be a villager. So father married my mother. Did I mention that my mother was a the coolest priestess alive?

* * *

Now back to politeness.

"Since I'm always near and around demons I must always stay polite. Note I'm royalty so I don't 'have' to be polite to the low ranked demons. I'm must be extremely polite to those who are higher ranked." Mother says the most dangerous demon would be one who can shape- shift. And the most dangerous priestess would be the one who guards or owns the Shikon Jewel or the Shikon no Tama as the other says.

I'm 15 years old and Father said I needed a protector who would protect me with his life.

* * *

: The Next morning:

"Your Highness!" Sango, one of my dearest friend came in and informed.

"Your Highness, the King would like you in the Throne room now." She said huffing and puffing like she had ran a mile or two.

"Sango! Sit…please! You're out of breath!" I said.

"Thank you your Highness." She sat down on my chair which was next to my desk.

"I told you to never call me that when no one can hear or see us Sango! Don't you listen?"

"Sorry you High-…um…" Sango was starting to poke her fingers.

"Spit. It. Out!"

"…Kagome?"

"Thank you!"

"Now stay in here if you like while I go and see father." I said 'politely'. True she was lower ranked but she was my best friend and to me, she is as equal as I am.

"It's ok…Kagome." She left the opposite way and closed the door.

* * *

T: In the Throne Room:

"Yes Father?" I asked.

"Good morning Kags!" yes he is always happy but strict.

"Well as you know you have now turned 15."

"Yes…?"

"You are allowed to go out, out of the castle's gates"

"…OMG! Oh sorry. Really?" I said biting my lips excitedly.

"Yes…but you will need a protector."

"Oh and who may that be?" I said looking around.

'Clap, clap!' Father clapped twice and three men came in. One who looked like a higher rank demon, a cute hanyou, and a…monk?

The Higher ranked demon shook my father's hand and said,

"Good morning your Highness." He said that in such a calm voice.

The other two bowed and each took my hand softly and kissed it.

""Greetings, Princess."" They both said. When they looked up I blushed.

'_Oh my gosh! He is so hot!'_ I thought.

"Now dear choose your man!…I mean protector." Mother said and winked. I laughed but then stopped due to father's cold stare. They started introducing themselves.

* * *

"Good morning my Princess, I'm Inuyasha, true a half demon- hanyou. But I top my fellow demon friends in strength. I'd be honored to become your protector." He finished and bowed. I smiled.

Next was the monk dude.

"Ohayo Hime-sama. I'm Miroku, a friend of Inuyasha's and would be pleased to become your protector." Bowed when finished.

"Good morning Princess Kagome, I am Lord Sesshoumaru. I will not be attending but will check up on you every two months to check if they are treating you right. Good luck and choose your rightful protector." Sesshoumaru was nice but freakish calm to me.

"Kagome dear," Mother called out. " This person you choose will always follow you. And we gave you another choice so maybe Sango can come with you later on." She smiled. Father did too then nodded.

"Yes!" _'Hell yeah! They allowed Sango to come!'_ I screamed in my head.

I carefully studied them and looked closely at their face.

This Inuyasha was definitely a hanyou he has golden eyes so beautiful, Silver hair with cute little puppy dog ears.

The monk Miroku had purple eyes and black hair.

'_I think Sango might like Miroku.'_

"Father…I choose Inuyasha." I received a smile from him and my parents. Sesshoumaru grinned secretly which I didn't see.

"Oh Kagome! Good choice! I know Sango would love her new present…protector guy." Mother squealed.

Inuyasha came up and took my hand. I blushed from the hand contact.

* * *

I: Inuyasha's P.O.V:

She was so beautiful, dressed in a green dress with white patterns on it. Her smile. It felt strange.

But I can not fall for her for I 'am' on a mission. I mission to kill her. Sesshoumaru need her dead for some freaky unknown reason. And _I_ have to kill her.

He is giving me one year to get rid of her…for good.

But she seem so…so innocent. Innocent like my mother. She died, got killed by demons.

* * *

S: Sesshoumaru's P.O.V:

Good! She chose him. The killer. Inuyasha. But then again, I never thought she would choose the monk and who's this Sango? Who cares, I got what I want now.

* * *

: Normal POV:

A knock on the large doors of the throne room. Everyone looked over. It was Sango.

"Hey Sango!" I said then secretly pointed at Inuyasha mouthing that he's hot. I think he saw because he smirked. Then I pointed to Miroku. I saw her mouth drop open.

* * *

Sa: Sango's P.O.V:

I saw him, he saw me! Our mouths both dropped open at once.

"This is Sango Miroku. You will be her protector." King Higurashi said.

My heart was pounding so damn fast.

"N-nice to meet you…Miroku-san." I said nervously in a shaky.

Miroku quickly came to my side and went on one knee and said,

"Sango. What a beautiful name. I'm so happy I'm your protector." I blushed at his comments.

(Miroku isn't a pervert in front of the King and Sesshy.)

* * *

: Normal POV:

Me and Sango were both very happy.

We led the guy to our rooms but we went different directions. I went left and she went right.

Once Inuyasha and I got there. I was about to open my door until a strong hand stopped me, strong but soft.

"Princess, I should be opening your doors." He opened it and kept hold on my hands. Once I went in he let go. I ran to my bed and flopped down. I look up at him and he didn't come in.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you in here on my bed? Oh! That came out wrong!" I said quickly. I so saw him blush.

"I…I don't usually come into princesses rooms."

"…yeah…uh huh right. Well do I have to tell you?"

"Um…yes?"

"Ok! My protector, Inuyasha , youmay come in." He stepped forward. So I added.

"And onto my bed." He slowly came forward and I saw tints of more red on his cheeks.

"Come on Inuyasha! Haven't you ever been on a girls bed before?" I said growing a little impatient.

He shook his head. _'Kagome I have been on many of my girl victims bed before. I've played with them, mess with them then kill them. You just don't know.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Oh fine, sit on the chair then. Wait…where are you sleeping tonight? I gotta ask daddy…shit I did not just say daddy!" I ran out of the room andwennt to my father.

* * *

T: The Throne Room:

"Father! Where's Inuyasha sleeping tonight? Guest room?" I asked needing to know an answer quickly.

"Oh no, no, no. He's sleeping with you."

My eyes widened and screamed.

"Ahhh! Sorry. Why do I have to let him in and let alone SLEEP on my bed?" I said in outrage.

Inuyasha must of heard the scream and rushed quickly in here.

"Kagome!…Oh nothing." He blinked twice think maybe why I screamed.

'_Great now I embarrass myself in front of her!'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

: Normal POV:

"Can you believe my father? He is making you sleep with me! What am I? A play girl!"

He shook his head no._ 'Yes you are Kagome . MY playgirl.'_

"NO! I am most definitely not!" I screamed.

* * *

We got to my room and I 'kicked' it open. Not very polite hey! (but yes kicked)

"Ok! You are gonna sleep on the special futon Inuyasha!"

No answer. I looked around and saw him asleep on MY bed.

"Inuyasha!" I hissed at him evilly.

I now had no chose but to sleep on the same bed. Cause I don't sleep on floors. I slept away from him that night.

Today was bad…wait till tomorrow!

* * *

-

_Authors Notes: So how was that? Please read and review! I will continue when I get 4 – 6 reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity-angel92: Ohayo! (I'm doing that too much…) Anyways, I really hope I'll get more reviews on this one…I only have one so far so thank you 'Inu Romantic' for my first. Ok now here is the second chapter and this will be longer than the first. Please en**joy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**There will be a guy named Sotaru in this story and he was Kagome's old love from three years ago. Ok and he looks like…finding out now. Bia! (Waving.)**

**Chapter 2: Alive Again.**

Morning has come and a ray of light shone on my face. It felt so warm. My body was warm like the heavens have given me a protector who would hold me when I'm sad, lonely, or angry. The warmth spread thought my entire body. I was still tired so I decided not to wake up. I snuggled closer to the warmth on my right, the strongest point. I wrapped my arms around it and it seems to move and held my closer.

* * *

I: Inuyasha's P.O.V:

I was like holding something so close to me. I felt it tighten around me so I held it closer. My eyes started to open and I saw a figure. _'Kagome!'_ I blushed at how close we were…not to mention that we were on the same bed. Her face was on my chest and arms wrapped around me. _'How did we get so damn close?'_ I wondered. Then I remembered.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome had thought that I was already sleeping and climbed on the bed with me. After a while, like maybe…1 hour later, I heard noises coming from her. They sounder so sad. I knew at once she was having a terrible nightmare. She was sweating a little and her head was turning left to right and back again. Kagome was gripping the blankets like it was her life and kept saying no._

"_No! Please don't… Don't leave me…Sotaru…" She said. I was thinking who the hell was Sotaru. She then screamed and started to cry._

"_Shit! She's crying. Man, I hate it when girls cry!" I got up and sat on the bed then got her up and set her head on my chest. I didn't even know why I cared so much._

"_Don't cry Kagome…" I said._

"_Sotaru…" She cried but calming down a bit. I patted and stroked her head till she quieted down._

"_Thank you…" She said then drifted off to sleep. I laid her down and kept her close. _

End of flashback:

* * *

I: Inuyasha's P.O.V: (Still)

Oh that's how we got so close. My hand automatically went to her soft face and stroked her hair out of the way. She started to wake.

"…S-Sotaru?" She said and tightened her grip on my shirt. I blinked and my heart started to pound out of my chest.

'_She'll freak when she wakes up to find me instead of that who-ha Sotaru!'_ I had to get out but I didn't have time.

* * *

: Normal POV:

"Sotaru?" I opened my eyes and found myself hugging someone. I thought it was Sotaru…but he died 3 years ago. I looked up and found my Sotaru, Inuyasha. I suddenly felt so wrong and heartbroken.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" I got out of his grip and ran straight to the bathroom which was on the left of my bed. I felt like crying but thus did not have enough water in my body to cry out. I heard a knock on my bathroom door and Inuyasha came in with a seriously worried look on his face.

"Kagome? Are you ok?"

"…Leave me alone!"

Do you want to tal-"

"NO! I don't wanna talk. Talk about _him_." Silence was between us.

"Fine! I'll talk. Last night when I went to bed, I realized how much you looked like him, you talked to me like him and your touch was like his. Soft and gentle…"

"I look like him? Wait! How did you know I was holding you?"

"…I guessed."

"Oh…Was he a half demon like me?"

"No…He was human."

"Human… When's the next new moon?"

"Next new moon…is tonight. Why?" I asked curiously.

"No reason…ok meet me,…there at 6 tonight. It's a surprise."

"Ok. At the Goshinboku? Is it there?" I said pointing at the tree.

"Uh…yeah." He replied looking at the Goshinboku.

"Ok! Now I'll go have my boring lessons. Sayonara, Inuyasha!" I said waving at him.

On the way I met with Sango. She said that Miroku was great…sorta but he was a pervert.

"Miroku! You pervert! Don't touch me there again!" Sango shouted and slapped him as he touched her butt.

"Aright my dearest Sango… What about here?" He said about to touch her breast.

"You dick head! I mean hentai! Don't even touch me!" Sango said punching his face into a bloody pulp.

* * *

:Later that Night: At the Goshinboku:

I was waiting under the old tree for Inuyasha but he wasn't seen. I saw someone walk pass and I so damn thought it was Sotaru. That person finally came out and my eyes widen so damn large.

"So-Sotaru?" I whispered. I ran to him and ran into his arms. I felt safe seeing him again…but he can't be here! He's…dead.

"Kagome…I'm not Sotaru." The man stated.

"…Inuyasha?" I smiled.

"Yes but you seen to truly love this Sotaru, so I guess I can be him for tonight. Only tonight…"

"But how? I mean…how can you look so much like him? You're like his twin or something. And…thank you…" He just simply smiled at me.

We sat under the Goshinboku and he held me to his chest. I soon forgot about him as Inuyasha but thought only of Sotaru.

"Sotaru?…"

"Hmmm?"

"I wanted to tell you this before you went on your mission three years ago but I never got the chance. Sotaru, I didn't want you to leave me. So please…please I beg of you that you not leave me once again for I felt pain and sadness. I think of you every second of my life. You are me world. Sotaru…I love you." I cried and hugged his haori tight.

'_I've never seen her so sad before… Ha! Well duh! I've only met her yesterday.'_

"Kagome…"

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll never leave me again! I can't stand another moment without you!" I wept tears of crystal drops.

'_She loved him and he never got the chance to listen. That bastard!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Ok Kagome…I promise you. I'll never leave you." He said looking at me. I lifted my head off his chest and slowly made my way up to his lips. There I kissed him. The promise was sealed.

Inuyasha was shocked at first. It felt like a jolt of electricity zapped though our lips the moment they touched. He kissed back.

'_What the hell am I doing! I need to kill her but I'm fricken KISSING her! Stupid human feelings!'

* * *

_

'Rustle, rustle…' Then Inuyasha heard rustling within the bushes. He could just see five men surrounding them. He broke the kiss and said, "Kagome go back to the castle!" He actually whispered that.

"Why?" I said needing an explanation.

"Just go! Now!"

"Ok." I was walking backwards to try and find what was wrong but found nothing. Then I saw five gangsters surrounding Inuyasha. I quickly turned around and ran two steps then I bumped into someone and looked up.

"…Sotaru…!" He looked down and saw me then glared.

'_Why is she so damn happy? Is…is she Kagome!'_ Sotaru thought._ 'No! She ran away from here after I dumped her.'_

I hugged him but I defiantly was still surprised. This man is definitely Sotaru! I saw the bracelet we both wear and the ring also.

'_He's alive! After all these years!'_ I said excitedly in my head.

* * *

S: Sotaru's POV:

She hugged me. A hug with so much love and emotion. But still, she has betrayed me three years ago. She cheated me. Cheated with a bastard named Naraku. I was furious that day so I made Bankotsu send her a lie letter. I told her I was 'dead'! I then left and was made boss of a gang.

'_Oh my little Kagome. I see you're cheating again! With a guy who looks like…me?'_ I thought in surprise. _'This time though you can die cheating!'

* * *

_

N: Normal POV:

It felt so right with him. I was gonna tell him exactly what I told Inuyasha's human form but then…

'STAB!' Blood spurted out and I screamed so loudly, the sleeping birds woke and flew away. My breathing, I was lacking. I desperately need some air.

"Sotaru…why?…" I felt dizzy.

"Because you cheated on me three years ago Kagome!" He shouted. He stabbed me in the right lung. Luckily not my left cause that's where my heart was.

I hung onto him.

"I didn't…" I said shaking my head. I was loosing so much blood…I could feel it flowing down to the ground.

"Yes you did! You cheated on me then and still!" He pulled me up and slapped me hard on the cheek. I fell straight to the bloody ground. I heard Inuyasha calling out for me, to keep breathing and stay awake. But soon I lost my conscious and feel unconscious.

* * *

S: Sotaru's POV:

'_Serves that bitch right to die!…Then why do I feel so…bad about it?'_

"Sotaru? What happened to Kagome?" One of the guy's Bankotsu asked.

"I stabbed her" I said simply.

"She's cheating again."

"But the last time I saw her…she looked different. She smelt different and all. That wasn't Kagome. And I came to tell you that Kagome wasn't the one who cheated. It was Kikyo. Her cousin who visited the castle." Bankotsu ran over to the lain Kagome and retrieved the knife I inserted in her right lung.

"What are you saying? Kagome DID cheat on me! And so deserves to DIE!" I yelled.

"That Kikyo woman didn't have the ring and bracelet right? You saw and asked me why she didn't have then on when she promised to never EVER take them off. But this Kagome does." Bankotsu said laying Kagome on her wounded back.

"…" I looked over to her left arm and I saw the ring and bracelet we shared. But the thing is I've never met this Kikyo bitch!

"Who's Kikyo?" I asked to no one in particular.

'_Kikyo!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"Kikyo was killed! Killed by…Naraku!"_ 'But of course he didn't I did.'_

"So this IS Kagome?" I asked. Everyone nodded. They've known Kagome as the sweet, kind and loving princess. Not a cheater I claimed her to be. Nobody believed me when I told them she cheated on me.

'Shit! What if she's dying? Did I kill the one I love?' I thought very scared. 

"She hasn't died yet! Still breathing but lost heaps of blood from the wound." Bankotsu shouted. I quickly ran to her side and picked her up then ran in to the castle. The guard and nurses all know me from before. We use to spend our time 24/7 together playing around in the castle day and night. I even know her mother and father well.

* * *

When we got to the mini hospital the nurses saw the princess and called the doctor to come and check her.

After 15 minutes he came back out and said,

"She has lost too much blood…We need a replacement of an 'O' type blood. If anyone has that please come in quickly with me now!"

I had 'O' type.

"I do!" I went inside and saw Kagome. She was suffering a lot and looked very pale. Getting the blood…just enough blood in took about ½ an hour.

I felt so bad for stabbing her. She finally started to wake and whispered my name.

* * *

Normal POV:

'_Damn, my head hurts…'_

"Sotaru…"

'Why?…' 

My eyes felt like led. It felt so heavy but I managed to open them. Sotaru's worried face as looking at me and I smiled slightly.

'_I know you didn't mean to Sotaru.'_ I closed them again and another hand was holding my hand.

"Bankotsu…" I smiled then fell asleep.

After of what seems like forever, I finally woke up. I felt much better but my back still hurt. I felt warm air coming on and off my left hand. It was Sotaru. He had a line of silver across his face. He had cried for me… I painfully got up and wiped a coming tear away.

'_Oops! I think I woke him.'_ I thought while he started moving and called out my name in a deep soft voice. He opened his eyes and said to me,

"Kagome? Why are you up? I'm so sorry that I did that to you! I truly am! Please Kagome, please forgive me…" He looked so sad and down.

"It's ok Sotaru. Really. I know you didn't mean it." I said but still he looked sad.

"I know you didn't because I love you."

His head perked right up and eyes blinked twice.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. I wanted to tell you before you left but I didn't get the chance."

He got up and suddenly embraced me.

"…Sotaru…"

"Kagome, I love you too. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you and of what I said." He bought his head up and kissed me. Like I've been waiting for this day to finally come, I kissed back. It was so emotional. I had tears coming from the corners of my eyes, tears from happiness but not from pain. My arms went around him and I deepened the kiss. We wanted to stay like this forever. Until Inuyasha came in and saw us. He was growling.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV:

He was hugging MY victim.

"Grrr…" 

'_Why am I growling…so protectively of her? I'm losing it! Ah!'_ I said in my thoughts.

"Inuyasha! Ohayo!" Kagome greeted after kissing that guy. Sotaru kissed her again.

'_Damn! She enjoying that? HE was the one who stabbed her and SHE almost died.'_ I growled angrily to myself. Sotaru got up and walked to me and took out his hand.

"Hello sir. How come you look like me? Or before…?" He asked questionedly.

"Feh! No reason!" I replied coldly. He slowly put down his hand.

"Ok… Well thank you for visiting but visiting hours are over." He said then walked back to Kagome. She just smiled at me.

"He's my protector Sotaru, I think he can stay."

"Protector?"

"Yeah I've turned 15 and dad said I had too."

-

-

_AN: Please read and review!_


End file.
